


Cannibal Actually

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A murder family Christmas, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Party, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Murder Family, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Murder Family, Prompt Fic, This is ridiculous, so fluffy I barely know myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely Christmas gifset by color-division on Tumblr made me furiously write this little story about Hannibal and Abigail hosting a big Xmas dinner for all the gang and him and Will having their first kiss..... I hope this piece of fluff does it justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color-division (Romiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiko/gifts).



> I don't even know.....just read it LOL 
> 
> Oh and I apologize for stealing all the dialogue straight off the gifs, it was too perfect!

December 23rd and Abigail was hovering around the kitchen as Hannibal pre-prepared food for the next day. They were hosting a Christmas Eve dinner party, their first as a “family” now that she was living with him until she decided what she might want to do next. She wasn’t exactly helping, but her presence always made Hannibal feel lighter so he indulged her endless stream of musings and questions. He had a lot on his mind and it was a welcome distraction.

“Are there going to be many guests for the party?” Abigail asked

“Only close friends” Hannibal replied.

She thought for a second, figuring this definitely included Will. “You can hang mistletoe.” She said finally, earning herself a glance up from the chopping.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

Abigail picked up a spice jar and pretended to study it. “You need help with Will.” She said. It wasn’t a question, merely an observation. One made after living through countless hours in their company, whenever Will came over. Which was always. Watching them stare at each other and make their little jokes was vomit-inducing. They were worse than teenagers, dancing round each other, and she was getting exasperated.

Hannibal actually stopped and considered her bold statement, which although possibly true was not something he thought widely known. It was Christmas though, and he felt particularly warm towards his surrogate daughter.

Here we go again, watch him deny it as usual, Abigail thought as he half smiled and leaned over the counter towards her. “Will only needs to be alone with me.” He said. Although this gave little away, Abigail realised that he had technically just acknowledged, out loud, that he was trying to kiss Will Graham. An impressed smile spread over her face. She was actually excited for the party now.

\---------------------------------------------------

The dinner was going splendidly. The wine was flowing, the food was – unsurprisingly – delicious, and everyone was truly in good spirits. Even Frederick had cracked a smile when Alana had nudged him and told him about the weird, lone mistletoe she’d seen hanging in an odd part of the hall. It was definitely in stark contrast to the elaborate décor that adorned the rest of the ground floor. Clearly a gaudy attempt to get his hands on Graham, he had thought. Never one to miss an opportunity to be a pain in the ass, he cut through the chatter. “So there’s only one mistletoe in the house, isn’t that weird?”

Clearly Abigail wasn’t the only eagle eyed one in the group, as Jack readily agreed. “Not subtle, Hannibal.”

Quick on the uptake, Bella joined in the teasing. “Oh you have someone in mind, Dr. Lecter?” She asked and there was a smattering of laughter.

Blunt as a spoon, Frederick snorted. “Graham, of course.”

Will practically choked on his dinner. He set his glass down pointedly, not sure if he was angry at Frederick, or embarrassed that people had picked up on their mild flirtation. I mean that’s all it was, wasn’t it? Just banter. I mean yes, Hannibal and he had a lot in common, were very alike, but it didn’t need to be made a big deal out of. It certainly didn’t need dropped like a bomb over dinner. Not in front of Abigail either. When he turned to his left to see how she had reacted, he was a little startled to note that her expression suggested she was as fully aware as the rest of them. Hannibal didn’t help matters, he simply carried on eating, with his expression unreadable.

Will chose to vent his irritation and without looking at anyone in particular he said. “You’re sure paying a lot of attention to that mistletoe, Frederick…” His tone frosty. The awkwardness settled over them all. Alana took a sip of wine to hide her giggle, Jack raised his eyebrows, Bella fixed a smile on her face and Bedelia shook her head at the lot of them. Frederick had shut up at least, looking suitably sheepish.

“You’re being rude, Will.” Hannibal finally broke the silence. Will opened his mouth to retort but Abigail quickly cut in to defend him, desperate for them not to start sniping at each other.

“Maybe we should just change the subject…” She said hurriedly. They all slowly went back to their dinner, noise level rising once more. Will chewed sulkily and Hannibal almost imperceptibly frowned. This might be difficult.

\----------------------------------------

Will decided he was just going to leave. Under the guise of going to the bathroom he was going to get his coat quietly out of the pile, say goodbye to Abby - maybe Hannibal too - and go home to his dogs. The prying eyes he had felt on him since dinner were exhausting and he wasn’t really feeling in the same raucous mood as the rest of them. As if on cue roars of laughter floated out from the lounge. Will sighed and opened the bedroom door.

As he was fishing out his coat, he sensed a presence behind him.

“Where are you going, Will?” Hannibal said softly.

Will didn’t look round. “Home. I have a headache I think, must be all the tension.” He said, partly under his breath.

“If you are referring to Frederick’s crass remark, then I think you’re overreacting.” Hannibal said as he made his way slowly over to him, placing his hand soothingly on Will’s back. “I had been under the impression you were staying here with us tonight.” He added sadly. Will wanted to shrug him off. It felt nice, and no different from Hannibal’s usual lack of regard for personal space, but Will was still paranoid about how they were coming across despite the fact they were alone.

“I just don’t like being the butt of the joke, feels like high school all over again.” Will admitted quietly.

“That moron aside, they don’t mean to make you feel that way. In fact, Abigail is the one who hung that mistletoe…I think she might have been hoping to engineer a kiss between us.” Hannibal told him. He knew fine that her feelings on the matter were likely to be what was really needling at Will, and this might be the thing to make him stay.

Will turned into Hannibal's grasp and looked up at him with wide eyes, searching for the truth in his uncharacteristically soft expression. Hannibal’s hand slid from where it rested on Will’s shoulder to his flushed cheek. Will’s heart felt like it grew in his chest at this new touch, and a question he never even knew he wanted to ask came tumbling out, “Were you hoping for that too?”

Hannibal lowered his gaze to Will’s lips and then back to his hopeful blue eyes, before pressing his mouth softly on his in answer. Will hesitated for just a breath, and then gave in. He kissed Hannibal back, clutching at his waist. As Hannibal tried to press himself closer, Will’s legs got trapped against the bed and buckled. They fell onto the coats of everyone at the party, one or two sliding to the floor in a heap.

“Isn’t this a little cliché for you, Dr Lecter?” Will teased between kisses, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Hannibal‘s weight on top of him.

“Oh do be quiet, William, I am the host after all and can do as I please.” Hannibal chuckled and leaned down for another kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Will suddenly remembered why they were even there and scrambled to stand up. Hannibal perched on the edge of the bed.

“Maybe we should go back to the party.” Will said in response to Hannibal’s confused look.

“They are all far too drunk to notice, Will, it hasn’t been nearly long enough.” Hannibal said. Will wondered if he meant their absence or the kiss, but gathered up the fallen coats nonetheless.

“Yes but it’s _rude_ …” Will mocked. Hannibal just shook his head and made to follow him back downstairs, towards the sound of merriment.

Hannibal had been wrong. As soon as they walked back into the room, all heads turned to them. Maybe it had been longer than it seemed....or maybe it was the fact they both had hair messed up, clothes out of place and red, kiss-swollen lips. They hadn’t even thought to straighten themselves up. In the light of the lamps and the fire they might as well have been wearing a neon sign reading “been kissing”.

Jack and Bella gave each other a knowing look. Frederick all but spat out his brandy. “Oh God...finally!” He exclaimed theatrically.

“Took them long enough.” Jack said.

Alana started giggling, throwing herself back into the cushions. “Have you two seen yourselves?!” She managed to say. They looked at each other. Hannibal couldn’t help but smirk lovingly at Will as he blushed right to his cute little ears.

Bedelia rolled her eyes so hard at this, she almost toppled off the arm of the chaise. “I was beginning to wonder if they were ever coming back down...” She said, slurring slightly, setting Alana and Frederick off again. With a nudge from Hannibal, Will finally moved to join Alana, and with Hannibal settled on his other side, he finally felt the love in the room. People were actually happy for them.

Abigail simply sat on the floor by the fire, beaming at them. Her TWO dads, together at last. Her Christmas wish for them all to be a family had come true.


End file.
